


The Princess and the Greg

by potsexuals



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsexuals/pseuds/potsexuals
Summary: Wirt and Greg find a girl who has stumbled upon their path, quite literally. She's lost, just like them. They add her to their band and continue into the Unknown.





	

“C’mon Greg, we have to keep moving!” Wirt scolded, turning to look at Greg. Greg danced along with his Frog, Kitty, down the path of the woods. Granted that Greg _was_ moving, It still wasn’t fast enough for Wirt. They needed to get home.

 

“Maybe if you didn’t scold him so much he’d actually listen to you,” said the Bluebird on Wirts shoulder, “He’s not a pushover like you.”

 

Wirt let out a huff, he didn’t want to respond to her comment. He watched Greg dance around with his frog, giving him some time to have fun.

 

“Aw, lighten up a little!” Greg exclaimed, “Wirt Jr and I just wanna have a little fun!”

 

Wirt glared at Greg, not liking the new name for his frog friend. Nevertheless, Wirt sat on a tree stump near Greg.

 

“Five minutes, then we keep moving” Wirt stated. With glee, Greg grabbed Wirt Jr. and spun him around, singing a nonsense song about their journey to Adelaides house. Wirt and the Bluebird watched Greg from the stump, staying silent for the most part.

 

“He’s a sweet kid,” the Bluebird said, “reminds me of my brothers.”

 

“Bluebirds can’t have siblings, Beatrice!” Wirt teased, evoking an eye roll from the bird.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t five minutes, Wirt had fallen asleep sometime between then, giving everyone a chance to rest. Beatrice sat next to Greg, who decided to rest with Wirt Jr.

 

“Is Wirt always that strict with you?” Beatrice asked.

 

“No,” Greg replied, “He usually just tells me to go away. I don’t know why though, we’re best friends!” Beatrice sighed at Greg's naive behavior, he was so young and careless. He had so much hope in a world that was so cruel. Greg continued to play with his frog and talk to Beatrice, when suddenly there was a rustle.

 

Wirt immediately shot awake.

 

“What was that?” He asked quickly, but didn’t allow anybody to give a response before he grabbed Greg and hid in a hollow tree trunk. The rustling became louder, coming from the just above the hill near them. It sounded several people were running, crunching the leaves that were on the ground. The three of them would be safe from view inside the trunk.

 

As the running came near, Wirt suddenly heard the sound of someone falling down the hill. Once the person stopped tumbling down the hill, they began running again. Their running sounds ended when they got behind a tree, the same tree Wirt, Greg, and Beatrice were hiding in. From above on the Hill, the sound of the crowd running came and passed, and eventually became too far away to hear.

 

“I think we’re safe.” Beatrice whispered. Wirt insisted that they stay in the tree until they knew that it was completely clear, but that didn’t stop Greg from taking a peek outside.

 

“A GIRL!” Greg screamed, startling Beatrice and Wirt.

 

“A GIRL! A GIRL- A _PRINCESS_!” Greg kept screaming. It wasn’t long before somebody put a hand over Greg's mouth, forcing him to shut up. But it wasn’t Wirt, It was the girl Greg had been screaming about.

 

Wirt panicked, “Hey! What are you-?”

 

“Please, be quiet!” The girl begged, “If they hear you they’ll come back!” Wirt could tell that this girl was in danger, the way her voice shook when she talked. Her hands shivered over Gregs mouth, and there was fear in her eyes.

 

“Greg, be quiet” Wirt demanded. The girl removed her hand from Gregs mouth.

 

“But- But she’s a PRINCESS Wirt!” Greg said immediately, pointing to the Tiara on the girl's head.

 

“I don’t think she’s actually a Princess” Wirt said as he turned his attention back to the girl. “What was that all about?” He asked, gesturing at the hill.

 

“W-Well I was trying to find my way home, and I stumbled upon on this village with all these weird Pumpkin people. I tried to ask for help, but I guess I accidentally knocked off a pumpkin head. Then- Then they accused me of _murder_! And- I don’t know- I kind of just ran, and they ran after me.” The girl’s panicked voice shook as she told her story.

 

The girl took a deep breath, “Now I’m here, I just want to go home.”

 

Wirt rubbed the back of his neck, This girl was in the same situation as they were. Lost, wanting to go home, He had to help her somehow.

 

“Yea, we ran into those guys too.” Wirt said, “Well, we’re trying to find another town, you can come with us until we get there, I’m sure you’ll find some help there.”

 

“Wait!” Greg exclaimed, “Why don’t we just take her with us?” Greg grabbed onto the girl's hand. Greg had obviously made some sort of attachment to her, probably because he thought she was a princess.

 

Wirt immediately went into panic mode again.“Wait- No! We can’t take her, b-because-”

 

“I think Greg is right, Wirt!” Beatrice interrupted, “She seems smart, if she could escape those crazies, then maybe she could help us get out of trouble in the future! Plus, she’d be better company than you.”

 

Wirt was skeptical, he learned that nobody could really be trusted here. But, this girl didn’t seem like trouble, she had obviously found herself here on accident just like them.

 

Wirt caved in, “Fine, She can come with us.”

 

“Yay!” Greg screamed, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her along the path. Wirt and Beatrice quickly followed the two.

 

“So, what’s you’re name?” Greg asked the girl.

 

“Elise!” The girl replied.

 

“Elise! And you’re a Princess, right?”

 

“No, No I’m not a Princess, Greg”

 

“Oh, I get it, so you’re a Fairy!”

 

“Nope, Not a Fairy either!”

 

Wirt and Beatrice watched the two talk and play down the path.  


“She does seem to have fun with Greg,” Beatrice stated, “Maybe that’ll be good for him.”

 

Wirt stayed silent, still not sure how he felt about this girl, Elise.

 

Even so, they continued down the path, going deeper Into the Unknown.


End file.
